


Mile High

by DhampirsDrinkEspresso



Series: Skin Hunger [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actor Ben Solo, BB8 is Brendan Boyce Solo-Dameron, Director Poe Dameron, F/M, Just a warning cuz it happens, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Vomiting, Writer Rey (Star Wars), well eventual polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DhampirsDrinkEspresso/pseuds/DhampirsDrinkEspresso
Summary: Rey Hux has a meeting with her publisher. On the cross country flight to get there, she finds herself seated next to Ben Solo-Dameron, and across the aisle from his husband and their adorable son.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Rey, Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Skin Hunger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but apparently not...rating higher than needed right now just in case things change by the end. Set several months before Touch Starved, and should fill in how Rey met Ben and Poe, as well as how they ended up working together. Series order will be updated.

Rey glanced at the screen over the gate agent’s head and sighed.

_Delayed._

_Again._

At this rate she would be lucky to even make her meeting, never mind having a chance to grab food or change her clothes. A giggle of delight caught her attention and she looked up with a smile. The little boy sitting with his father in a corner of the gate area had been the one bright spot in an increasingly frustrating day. He couldn’t be more than 3 or 4, and he had been in a remarkably good mood during the long wait. She couldn’t help a soft smile at the pair.

The father smiled down at his child as the little one settled in to watch something on a tablet. When the man looked up, she caught her breath for a completely different reason.

It couldn’t be…

Why would he be sitting here, just waiting. Surely it would be a security risk…

No, it really couldn’t be him.

But then another man approached him cautiously, holding out a pen and paper and the father signed and shook his hand with a friendly smile.

Poe Dameron.

Well, Poe Dameron-Solo. Director of one of her favorite films of all time. Okay, more than one…fine, her favorite director. If he directed a cereal commercial, she would by a special edition copy with director’s commentary. His work was just…well, she felt like he saw the world the same way she did, like he just _got_ her.

She _might_ be a bit of an obsessed fan.

Poe was married to Ben Solo-Dameron, better known to the world at large as Hollywood A-Lister Kylo Ren. She could admit he had become her favorite actor, and she still couldn’t say if it was due to his talent (phenomenal), his looks (gorgeous), his association with Poe (most likely), or the fact that he had kind of become the avatar for one of her favorite characters in her book series (actually, that was probably more a result of the other three things…).

Their marriage had caused a media firestorm. It had been enough to bump her own marriage announcement off the society pages and out of the gossip columns (a fact she was actually rather grateful for).

The rumors were that they had each chosen to add the other’s surname to their legal names in response to some to the more virulent responses from fans and the media. They’d claimed in the single interview they had granted that it was simply because they wanted to belong to each other.

She thought it was rather sweet, really.

And their son, because despite their efforts to keep him out of the media, there was no way the child could be anyone else’s, their son was the most adorable child she had ever seen.

She still couldn’t quite fathom why Poe wasn’t waiting somewhere more secure, though she surmised it might be partially due to the child’s high energy.

Rey was pulled from her musings by an announcement that boarding would begin shortly and she sighed in relief, digging out her phone to text first her husband and then her publisher an update that she might make it after all.

Even after boarding began, it was still another 30 minutes before Rey was able to board the plane, despite the first-class ticket her publisher had insisted on purchasing for her. The blame for the additional delay lay squarely on the arrival of the other half of the power couple, surrounded by various officials and a security team, and hailed by the screams of what suddenly seemed like hundreds of women and girls inexplicably able to follow him through the airport, despite the extreme security measures.

She watched as the little boy broke away from Poe with a shriek of “Daddy!” and _launched_ himself at the center of the attention. For his part, Ben Solo-Dameron caught his child easily and tucked him into his chest, cradling the boy protectively while glaring at the few individuals brave (or stupid) enough to attempt capturing any image or video of the moment.

Once the furor died down and boarding continued, Rey was the last first-class passenger to board and she froze in shock at the face that greeted her at the door of the plane. “FINN!”

“Hey, Peanut! Surprise!” And then she was swept up into the arms of one of her favorite people on the planet before he escorted her to her seat.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”

“I wasn’t sure I could trade for this trip. I didn’t want to disappoint you if it didn’t work out.”

“Will you have time after we land, for dinner or to see Mum and Dad?”

“Not this time.” He glanced over his shoulder at the crowd of passengers beginning to bottle neck and winced. “Back to work, we’ll catch up later, yeah?”

Rey nodded and settled into her seat as Finn returned to work, only then realizing who her seat mate was. She rolled her eyes and dug out a set of earbuds and her pen and notebook as Ben Solo-Dameron directed one of the most annoyed glares she had ever seen her way. He seemed to relax a bit when he realized she was intent on ignoring him. He didn’t need to know that was more out of self-preservation, so she didn’t become a fawning idiot over his husband. Rey scrolled through the playlists on her phone, finding the one that had served thus far as a sort of soundtrack for her writing. Until they were in the air and she could pull out her laptop, she would work on notes and brainstorming for her next book.

After nearly an hour of pen to paper, interrupted only by Finn bringing warm hand towels, drinks, and collecting dinner orders, Rey tucked away her notebook and removed her earbuds, ready for a break. She stretched in her seat, slipping her shoes off to wiggle her toes before tucking her feet back into the flats. Her seatmate seemed to be asleep, long legs taking up all the room between his seat and the bulkhead, as well as some of the space in front of her. She fought down a burst of annoyance, knowing he couldn’t be doing it on purpose.

Movement in the aisle caught her attention and she looked over to find her neighbor’s son standing by his father’s seat and grinning at her. “Hi!” the little boy chirped.

“Hello there!”

“Papa and Daddy sleepin’” the child offered.

“So I see. Grownups get very tired sometimes,” Rey replied sagely.

The little boy gave her another toothy grin and climbed over his father’s legs, standing in front of her with a shy smile. “What’s your name?”

“Rey.”

“Oh, hi Rey! I’m Bren.” He paused, looking guilty. “I’m not supposed to tell strangers.”

“That’s very smart. It can be very dangerous.”

“That’s what Papa says!” A pause. “Are you a stranger, Rey?”

She thought for a moment, unsure how to answer the child. “Well, I think perhaps you and I aren’t strangers now, but I’m still a stranger to your parents.” Bren seemed to think about that for a moment.

“I’ll tell them your name, so you won’t be a stranger no more.”

The child was very bright for his age, and he seemed very well spoken. Rey wondered if that meant he spent all of his time around adults.

“That sounds like a very wise plan.”

“I have a book,” he said, holding up a battered copy of _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_. “Wanna see?”

“Oh, that is lovely.”

“You can read it with me.”

The adorable little manipulator!

“Hm, I think maybe, if you can help me turn the pages.” Bren agreed readily.

The very hungry caterpillar was eating his way through four strawberries when the mountain of a man beside her moved. “Bren?”

“Oh, hi Daddy!”

“Buddy, why are you out of your seat?”

Bren sighed quite theatrically and Rey bit back a giggle. “You and Papa said I had to wait until we could take our seat belts off and then I could sit with you, but you was sleepin’ so I readed with Rey.” The boy’s eyes widened. “Oh, Daddy, this is Rey, she’s my friend and now you can talk to her too, cuz she’s not a stranger no more.” Bren climbed into his father’s lap and Rey found herself the focus of a rather sheepish gaze.

“Hi. Sorry about all that. Someone,” he said, tapping his son on the nose, “should have woken me up.”

“Oh, it’s quite all right. We had a lovely chat and Bren was kind enough to let me read his book.”

He held out a fairly massive hand. “Ben Solo—”

“The Dam-ron is silent!” Bren announced excitedly, earning a laugh from Rey as she shook Ben’s hand.

“Lovely to meet you. Rey Hux.”

He tilted his head to the side, clearly considering asking. “Hux?”

She nodded. “I believe you know my husband? Armitage?”

His eyes widened and he gave a nod. “I mean, not for years now, but we went to school together.”

“In Switzerland, yes. He told me.” She grinned, raising a brow as she continued, “He told me lots of things, though I think he embellished. He tends to do that.” He didn’t seem to know how to respond to that, and she felt a little guilty as a light flush colored his cheeks and what she could see of his ears. She gasped, realizing what he probably thought she was referring to, and she found herself scrambling for words. “Not, um, I didn’t mean to imply…” She shook her head and looked down.

“I take it he really did tell you _everything_.”

“We don’t have secrets from each other.”

“All the same, I appreciate his…discretion.” He shifted uncomfortably and they were both relieved when Finn began distributing meal trays.

“Hey, Bren, wanna go wake up Papa so he can eat, too?” The child darted across the aisle and climbed back into his seat, leaning over and shaking the other man.

Rey smiled again. “He’s very bright.”

Ben smiled, “Yeah, he is. Maybe, too bright sometimes. He outsmarts us on a daily basis.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as they picked over the in-flight meal. It was…decent for what it was, but still airplane food, even if it was first class.

In between meal clean up and the next beverage service, she was able to chat a bit with Finn, enjoying the little time they did get together. She couldn’t help another soft smile when Bren climbed into Ben’s lap again and promptly went to sleep. Finn noticed, but didn’t comment as she brushed a tear from the corner of her eye before standing to retrieve her laptop from her carry on in the overhead bin. Smiling apologetically at Ben as he attempted to pull his feet in far enough she could step into the aisle, Rey opened the compartment and removed the silver device from a zippered pocket on her bag, happy she had decided to keep it accessible rather than in the more secure padded compartment. She slipped back into her seat, pulling up her favorite playlist again while waiting for her computer to boot up and then getting logged in to the system. She couldn’t help a soft smile at the background image, a candid shot from her anniversary last year. The photographer Mum had hired had managed to catch them as Armie pulled her close and kissed her temple, her own eyes closed. One of the posed shots from the same day had been cropped for her new author photo on her most recent book. Armie had been less than happy at being cropped out but exceedingly pleased when she pointed out she felt like it was like he was there with her on every cover, their own little secret.

She shook her head and opened the draft file for the new novel, working in some of the ideas and notes she’d jotted in her notebook earlier. It was the man standing in the aisle that caught her attention and broke her out of the “writing trance” as Armie liked to teasingly call her singular focus when the ideas were flowing.

She glanced up and then threw up a hand when she realized what he was doing, covering the camera eye on his smartphone. “Rude,” she said, turning a glare on the man as he complained at what she had done. “Do you have his permission? I don’t think so. And what the bloody hell is wrong with you, violating their privacy like that? He’s sleeping AND with his minor child. What kind of sick pervert are you?” She was standing now, and that combined with the man’s sputtering attempts to justify his actions because ‘He’s a celebrity, he should expect it,’ had caught the attention of the cabin crew and several passengers, all of whom took exception to snapping pictures of someone’s sleeping child without their express consent.

She was still fuming as she looked across the aisle and found a grateful, sleepy smile aimed her way. “Thanks,” he said, offering a handshake. She stepped into the aisle to accept it, forcing herself to remain calm…sort of. “Poe Dameron.”

“Is the Solo also silent?” she asked with a grin and he shrugged.

“Bren?”

“Yes. He was quite proud of himself.”

“It’s a running joke at home. Of course, he picked up on it.” He grinned at her again then did a double take, eyes widening. “Holy shit! _Holy shit!_ I knew you looked familiar. You’re Rey Erso, aren’t you?”

Rey blushed and nodded. “Technically it’s been Rey Hux for several years now, but I still publish under Mum’s name.”

Poe scrambled in the overhead bin, coming out with a well-loved copy of her first book, cover bent, loose pages, and spine nearly falling apart. “Would you? Please? Oh! Here, sit!” He demanded, patting Bren’s empty seat.

“Of course,” she breathed, head spinning at the fact that her favorite director, the husband of her favorite actor, was asking for _her_ autograph. She perched on the edge of the seat beside him and dashed a quick note to ‘Poe Dameron-(Silent)Solo’ and handed the book back, grinning when he laughed at what she had written.

“Is it true? Is the next book really the last in the series?”

He looked so crushed when she confirmed it was that she found herself admitting, “But I may already be working on a prequel, and my…publisher…is begging for a spin off.”

“Really? Really?”

Rey shrugged. “Mattias and Kira’s story is finished but there are other characters with stories to tell, so maybe? I haven’t decided yet, it all depends on which characters want to share their story with me.”

“Oh, I hope it’s Lita! No, wait, Raven! Oh, or Nikolai and Declan, that would be amazing!” Poe’s excitement was contagious, and she had to catch herself several times to keep from sharing details she probably shouldn’t talk about, at least not until the next book was actually released.

“I wondered how long it would take you,” Ben’s voice rumbled from across the aisle, catching his husband’s attention. “Bren told me at least 6 times that Rey was the lady on Papa’s book. I have no idea how you didn’t hear him.”

Poe just grinned and shrugged. “I needed a nap.”

“That’s the truth,” Ben muttered, shifting Bren in his arms so he could turn to face Poe more easily. Rey felt like she was intruding on a private moment somehow and muttered something about getting back to her seat—back to work—as she awkwardly stood and moved across the aisle, once again focusing on her laptop but completely unable to focus on the world she had created. After a few minutes she gave up, tucking the computer into the pocket in front of her. Maybe a nap was what she needed. She switched playlists to one with more instrumentals and ballads and closed her eyes.

She couldn’t sleep.

She tried for the better part of an hour, but between anxiety about the meeting and the extremely tight schedule, excitement at meeting Poe and Ben, and the fact that she couldn’t sleep sitting up, she couldn’t even _relax._

She sighed and opened her eyes, unable to contain a grin at the smile on Bren’s face. “REY! Hey, Daddy, Rey’s awake, can I ask her now?” She didn’t catch Ben’s answer as Bren barreled right on, chirping questions at her about his favorite animated movie and asking if she wanted to watch with him.

Ben met her eyes over his son’s head. “You really don’t have to,” he whispered.

“That sounds lovely, Bren,” she said. “I haven’t seen it before, so you’ll have to tell me when the best parts are coming up.” In the end the boy ended up climbing into her lap and settling in with the tablet he’d been holding propped on her tray table.

Ben took the opportunity to stand up (almost all the way) and stretch as much as he could. “Uh, do you mind if I…?” He pointed awkwardly at the lavatory and then gestured to Poe, who was once again fast asleep.

“I promise we won’t run away,” she said, solemnly, grinning at him before turning her attention back to Bren as he happily recited the dialog and then told her what was happening on the screen.

Ben returned quickly enough, mouthing a silent thank you as he settled into his seat. He’d just gotten his seat belt buckled when they hit a bit of turbulence. Instinctively, Rey wrapped one arm around Bren, holding him safely on her lap. Unfortunately, she wasn’t able to grab the tablet before it fell, which was apparently the final straw in regard to Bren’s cheerful disposition. Suddenly, he went from happy little boy to wailing, howling banshee as he threw what was an objectively impressive tantrum. Somehow Ben managed to pick him up, but that just upset him more and he squirmed, trying to get back to Rey.

Just in time to empty the contents of his stomach directly into her lap.

Rey froze, eyes wide as she tried desperately to control her breathing and not lose her own lunch. Ben stared at her in horror as Bren began crying again, this time begging Rey not to be mad at him.

“Shit! I am so sorry!” Ben exclaimed while also trying to soothe his child, his massive hand nearly covering Bren’s entire back.

“Fine, it’s fine. Is he okay?”

“I, um, yeah, just got too worked up. He’ll probably fall asleep soon. But you…oh, God, I am so sorry.”

The seat belt sign went off and the captain made an announcement that they had managed to get above the turbulence. Finn appeared in the aisle, a stack of towels and napkins in his arms. “Do you need your carry on, Peanut? Do you have extra clothes?”

“Ah, no…only in the checked bag.”

Finn made a face. She knew him well enough to guess he was trying to remember what he had in his bag. “Hang tight, I’ll be right back.” He returned with a pair of drawstring sweatpants and two plastic bags (one for the soiled towels and napkins and the other for the clothes she was wearing). “I’m sorry, Rey, I don’t have an extra shirt.”

“I think I do,” Ben offered, “Or Poe might. Either way it will be huge on you, but I swear they’re clean.” Shifting his hold on Bren (who sure enough was fast asleep) he leaned across the aisle and shook his husband awake. It took the other man a moment to process what Ben said to him but then Poe jumped up, checking both their carry on bags and coming up with a creased but clean white button down from Ben’s bag. Rey took it gratefully and went to clean up as well as she could and change clothes while Finn wiped down her seat as thoroughly as possible.

She looked utterly ridiculous, at least based on what she could see in the mirror of the tiny airplane lavatory. The pants she had been able to work with—thank goodness they were Finn’s. They were a little big but not overly long. The shirt, on the other hand, kept stubbornly slipping off her shoulder and the sleeves, despite being rolled up as many times as possible without making them too tight for healthy circulation, kept slipping down over her hands. She adjusted the shirt one more time, gathered up the plastic bag with her soiled clothes, and slipped her now-bare feet back into her shoes. At least the leather had wiped mostly clean. The sheer trouser socks she had been wearing had been a casualty along with her slacks and the lower half of her blouse.

She appreciated the effort Ben and Poe put into not _immediately_ laughing at her as she shuffled back to her seat. “Don’t you just look adorable,” Poe said before losing his hold on his laughter. Ben made it only a moment longer before a low chuckle escaped him. She glared at them both and crossed her arms over her chest, causing the shirt to promptly slip off her shoulder again.

Ben looked away as she gasped and pulled the fabric back up with a smile of her own. “It’s clean and distinctly not-vomit-scented so I will deal with looking ridiculous,” she said. “Thank you, you didn’t have to…”

“It’s kind of our fault.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Did you shake your child up and point him at me? No. These things happen, I suppose. You can’t really take the blame for him getting sick.”

“If you say so.”

“I do.” She smiled at him again before settling into her seat, getting comfortable for the rest of the flight.

This time she was able to sleep.

She had offered to return the shirt at the airport if they could spare a few minutes for her to change after collecting her suitcase at baggage claim. Poe had cited security concerns and jumped at the chance to exchange contact information and offer her dinner. She had a feeling it was more about wanting to pump her for more details about her next book than any actual concerns, and judging by the smile on Ben’s face (not to mention his fondly muttered “you’re an idiot” as he shook his head at Poe) he seemed to agree.

The family was in fact swept away by a crowd of security as soon as they stepped off the plane. Rey managed to hug Finn goodbye before disembarking herself and heading to baggage claim. She was able to change in the restroom and she stowed the borrowed clothing neatly in her suitcase before heading out to find her ride.

Rey had been expecting the chauffeured car service. She had NOT expected her husband to be standing beside the driver with a grin. He’d been on an extended trip working with his other clients, thus her expectation that she would be alone in that day’s meeting.

“Armie!” she squealed, practically launching herself into his arms. “I thought you couldn’t get away until tomorrow.”

“Now, darling, did you really think I could stay away from you even a moment longer than necessary?”

“I suppose not,” she said with a grin.

“Besides, you’re my _best_ client. I couldn’t possibly throw you to the wolves alone.”

“Oh, that reminds me, did you ever get any more information about who we’re meeting or why?”

He made a pinched face. “No. Not even Cassian has been able to get that information, but we have been assured whoever it is will actually be there, not just their representation.” He led her out of the airport with one arm around her waist. The driver followed with her bags, despite her attempts to at least manage the carry on herself.

They settled into the back seat, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as she settled into his side with a happy sigh as he dropped a light kiss on her temple.

“So, how was your flight, love?”

“Eventful!” she said with a laugh. “Delayed twice, and we had some turbulence, but Finn was on the crew and it was wonderful to see him.” She paused, eyes shining up at him as she reached out, playing with his tie. “And I met Poe Dameron and Ben Solo.” She didn’t imagine the catch in his breath, and she glanced down for a moment, not sure how she felt about that. “Poe asked for my autograph,” she offered with a grin.

“Why wouldn’t he? You’re amazing.”

“And their son threw up on me, that was less fun.” She laughed at the grimace that twisted his face.

“And what of Solo?”

“Well, first he was rather rude, but I suppose I can understand that to a point. People can be a problem. But after he realized I didn’t have any intention of bothering him, he was nicer. He…when I told him my name, he kind of asked about you.”

“Did he? Well, haven’t seen him in years, but I suppose there aren’t a lot of people wandering the planet with the Hux name.”

She was fairly certain he was pleased to know Ben Solo remembered him, though he was clearly trying not to show it. They chatted about other things, mostly his trip and her progress on the new book until the car slowed to a halt outside the high-rise housing Andor Publishing.

They were led to the executive elevators by security, and Rey noticed idly that there seemed to be a lot more guards on duty than usual. All the secrecy and the additional security were making her anxious.

What the hell was going on? Just who was she meeting with today, and why?

As she stepped out onto the 60th floor, Rey was briefly distracted by the couple waiting at the elevators. “Mum! Dad!” she cried out happily, laughing as her adoptive father, Cassian Andor, swept her into his arms, lifting her off her feet for a moment before returning her to the ground and turning to shake hands with Armitage as Jyn Erso stepped in for her own hug from her daughter.

It was only after greeting her parents that Rey realized there was a small huddle of people standing behind them, 3 black-suited private security guards (bodyguards, really) with earpieces surrounding two other men, one in a dark gray suit whom she vaguely recognized from somewhere, and the other a very tall—and very familiar—figure.

“Ben?”


	2. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds out why Ben is at her publisher's offices for her meeting and he invites her (and her husband) to Poe's birthday dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was waffling on making this a 3 chapter fic but I like where it ends. There will be at least one more short fic that takes place between this one and Touch Starved.

_“Ben?”_

Ben cleared his throat uncomfortably, hunching his shoulders and giving an awkward wave. “Um, hi?” There was a light flush across his cheeks.

Rey just stared at him, sure her confusion was plain on her face. “Um _, why are_ _you_ _here_?”

Cassian stepped in, gesturing to an open door nearby. “Why don’t we all step into the conference room?”

The security—the _bodyguards_ —stationed themselves outside the door, a look of annoyance twisting Ben’s face when they ignored his insistence that nothing was going to happen to him here and they could take a break. Once the door was closed, Armie stepped forward and held out a hand. “Solo.”

Ben shook the proffered hand, offering only a professional nod. “Hux.” Rey felt like he was holding back from saying or doing something else, but maybe she was just projecting since she knew their history.

“Nice meeting you again, after so long,” Armie said.

“Uh, yeah.”

The man in the gray suit held out a hand to Rey. “Dopheld Mitaka, ma’am, New Order Talent.” Ah, so he was Ben’s agent. Or one of them…maybe? Anyway, she’d heard of the agency. Everyone had. They were the best. Being signed with New Order was basically a guarantee of success, these days.

Hux and Mitaka greeted one another as well, having met a few times before, and then the group found themselves gathered around the large conference table.

Cassian took the head of the table, Jyn and Rey on either side of him and Hux of course beside Rey. Ben was directly across from him, Mitaka beside him. “So, before we get started, I want to apologize to you, Rey. I would have told you it was me you would be meeting with but, um I didn’t want Poe to know.”

“Why on earth not?”

He looked away, the flush returning to his cheeks as he stared at the table. “Uh…I…well I’m hoping to negotiate for the movie rights to your books, or at least the first one, as a surprise for his birthday.” Mitaka grumbled and shifted beside Ben, shuffling some papers and whispering something no one else in the room could make out. Ben rolled his eyes at whatever the other man had said.

“It’s well known that the film rights are not for sale,” Armitage said coolly, holding the other man’s eyes in an icy stare. He was in work mode, now. Rey shifted in her chair. She loved seeing him like this, and something about the way Ben stared back, the tension in his jaw, made her entire body snap to attention. It was like they were having an entire conversation with one look, and Rey began wondering if, instead of embellishing, her husband had actually _downplayed_ his history with this man. That idea had her imagination running wild and she shifted in her seat, turning a bit to keep both of them in her range of sight.

Something, some tension, broke and both men settled back into their chairs, almost daring one another to be the first to speak again.

Rey laid a hand on Armie’s forearm, not missing the way Ben watched as she leaned over to whisper to her husband before turning to look at Cassian, who nodded and looked at Ben and Mitaka. “Gentlemen, may we have the room for a moment?”

It was less than five minutes before Cassian opened the door, catching Ben in a heated argument with his agent. Mitaka seemed to be complaining about giving up leverage and Ben just seemed…annoyed in general.

When they were seated again Armitage gave the man on the other side of the table a measured look. “While we make no guarantee of any agreement, Rey has agreed to hear your offer. I should remind you, that Rey alone holds all creative rights to The Final Warrior, and that is to remain true. Any agreement will hinge on Rey maintaining creative approval and control, as well as the right to veto any changes. Now, shall we continue with this discussion?”

Ben agreed readily (too readily judging by the look on Mitaka’s face) and negotiations began in earnest.

Three hours later (mostly due to Mitaka pushing for things Rey, Armitage, and Cassian refused to give) there was a tentative agreement in place.

It had helped immensely that Ben had brought a battered paper copy of a treatment Poe had been working on for 7 years, since he first read the book. “He may kill me when he realizes I took this,” Ben had muttered, but he was smiling as he pushed the papers across the table.

Rey had stared at the sheaf of papers in awe. The pages were curled from being handled, cramped notes written in the margins in pencil and multiple colors of ink, some faded with time and others clearly recent. A few times she found what appeared to be coffee stains, and on one page something she was quite sure had once been tomato sauce.

_Poe Dameron had written this. For HER book._

About halfway through the document she found notes in a different handwriting, narrow and sharp, and she glanced up at Ben. The pair of them had been going over this, back and forth in what amounted to a written conversation, for _years._ Every time a new book or short story had come out, one or both of them had noted what was affected, what new information impacted how this first portion of the story should be depicted. When they ran out of room in the margins, they’d started using sticky notes, or simply stapling or taping in loose note pages.

As she flipped further through the pages, she realized it wasn’t just a treatment, but the beginnings of a script.

A damn good one.

It brought tears to her eyes.

Logically she knew people had connected with her work, that she had touched people’s lives. But this was…this was physical proof of the passion the couple had for her writing, for the world she had created.

If anyone was going to do it justice in an adaptation to film or television, it was them.

If she hadn’t already decided she was open to negotiating the film rights with Ben, this would have swayed her.

As it was, she was ready to trust them and agree to whatever terms Ben offered, based solely on this document. Fortunately, cooler heads prevailed, Armitage looking out for her interest and her parents ensuring it would also benefit the publishing house.

Mitaka made a show of grumbling but honestly, the tentative deal they reached was more than fair on all sides.

Ben came over to them, after Mitaka left, his agent still clearly unhappy with the details. Mitaka thought Rey retained too much control, but she wasn’t willing to give that up. Ben was just thrilled to have gotten ANYTHING, as Rey had been notoriously protective of the rights to her books, refusing lucrative deals several times over.

“I just…I wanted to thank you, again,” he said, unable to stop grinning. “Poe is going to lose his shit.”

Rey wrinkled her nose at him. “Glad I could help with that, I guess?”

“How long are you in the city?”

Rey cocked her head to one side, thinking. “It was supposed to be just two days, but…” she trailed off and looked at her husband.

“A week,” Hux said.

Ben seemed to be considering something, looking back and forth between them. “Ah, is there any chance you would like to join us for dinner tomorrow? It’s Poe’s birthday.”

“A little last minute on the gift, there,” Rey commented, and he flushed a bit. “We haven’t even signed the paperwork, yet.”

“Ah, yeah, I had a back up plan but, well, it wasn’t easy to get this meeting scheduled, and if I had done it any earlier, he would have found out somehow.” He shifted uncomfortably, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Anyway, tomorrow? It will just be us and Bren, and maybe Poe’s dad and my mom. We aren’t big fans of parties.”

“Well, I thought I would be on another cross-country flight then, so I don’t have any plans, but,” Rey looked at her husband expectantly.

“No plans, yet. I know your feelings on surprises and being overscheduled, love.” Hux turned to Ben. “It wouldn’t be an unpleasant chore to catch up, I suppose.”

Rey smiled, eyes bright. “Well, that settles it then. We’d love to.”

Rey and Armitage had an early dinner with Jyn and Cassian, including Rey’s favorite dishes and a truly decadent dessert around a small table in the kitchen of their townhouse. Rey made sure to tease Cassian about spending too much on a first-class seat, to which his reply had been “If I want to spoil my little girl I will. Besides, I knew Finn would probably be able to swap for that flight and would be working first class if he did.”

“And if you want to spend so much on me as my father, I am fine that. As my publisher you shouldn’t have spent so much out of my promotional budget.” He shrugged and then a mischievous grin spread over Rey’s face. “Although I wouldn’t have met Poe and Ben if you hadn’t booked me in first class, so the film rights wouldn’t be under contract.” Cassian groaned at that. They all knew they could have pushed for far more money but knowing how much it meant to Rey he had accepted terms that were probably less profitable for the publishing house than they could have been.

Jyn grinned at her husband. “See, all your fault,” she teased while Cassian playfully groaned again and glanced at his son-in-law, pleading silently for help. Armitage simply held up his hands, refusing to take sides against his wife or mother-in-law.

The rest of the evening was spent laughing over their drinks and swapping stories—some new and others old favorites.

The third time Rey began nodding off against her husband’s shoulder he guided her to the guest room that was always “theirs” and practically tucked her in like a child. She actually managed to sleep until almost 4 AM before sitting straight up with a gasp, wide awake and panting for breath.

Nightmare.

Just a nightmare.

Armie had managed to sleep through her thrashing for once so she slipped from the bed, grabbing a light cardigan and her laptop and padding down to the family room. She set up the computer and slipped into the kitchen to make some tea.

Nearly two hours later, her husband found her seated cross-legged on the large sectional and typing furiously. He leaned over the back of the sofa, rubbing her shoulder and dropping a gentle kiss on the top of her head before taking the mug she held up to him and heading for the kitchen, refilling the kettle and putting it back on the stove to heat as he inspected the various jars and containers of loose leaf teas and boxes of high end tea bags in the cupboard (Cassian’s doing; Jyn hated tea unless it was sweetened and over ice—perish the thought). After settling on a strong, black tea for himself and black tea with mint and honey for Rey, he carried both mugs back into the family room and sat down on the far end of the sectional so as not to disturb her. She’d pause when she came to a stopping point.

He scrolled idly through his emails, noting nothing of great importance so far (not surprising at the early hour). Eyes never leaving the screen, Rey reached out and picked up the mug from where he had left it on the coffee table, breathing in the fragrant steam before taking a sip and making a hum of approval. He smiled in spite of himself, watching her work, her brow furrowed as she read back over what she had typed with her head tilted to the side as she thought something through, sipping on her tea before she lowered it to the coaster on the coffee table and returned both hands to the keyboard.

She was still working when Cassian came down the stairs to start Jyn’s coffee. He also paused to pat Rey on the shoulder but didn’t interrupt her, recognizing her focus was on work. It had been Cassian who had warned Armitage of Rey’s tendency to be up at all hours, intently focused on her writing, and told him it was best to just let her work through whatever it was that caused her to need the outlet writing had provided. It had started as a therapeutic exercise and she hadn’t actually shared her work with anyone for years, despite Cassian’s urging. When she did finally shyly offer him a sheaf of papers to read over, she had fled and locked herself in her bedroom, refusing to even talk to him about it for another two days, and it had been another year before she would even consider publishing. Cassian had contacted Armitage about representing her, and that had intrigued him enough to actually read her work and meet with her, despite his insistence that he was not taking any new clients at the time.

He’d been gone the moment he met her. For the second time in his life, Armitage Hux had looked someone in the eyes and felt his world shift. From the moment he met Rey Erso-Andor, even that first love, the one he had secretly always believed would be the greatest of his life (even if his affections hadn’t been returned) had paled in comparison.

Nearly a year into their professional relationship (and six months into their romantic one), he had admitted the true depth of his feelings, told her that he’d known the moment he met her that she was his endgame, his forever. She’d cried (happy tears, she assured him), laughed and said she had always known he was a closet romantic, and kissed him senseless.

It had taken another year to get her to marry him, mostly because she answered his proposal on the dedication page of her second book, keeping him waiting for MONTHS before presenting him with an advance copy. They’d planned the wedding in less than three months. Hux was pulled from his musing by the pinging sound of his mobile alerting him to a new message.

By the time Jyn appeared at the top of the stairs, Rey was nearly done, and she set the computer aside. “Morning, Mum!” she called brightly, laughing when Jyn squinted at her and attempted what was probably supposed to be an affectionate smile but was really more a baring of teeth. Jyn did not speak before coffee, and that was best for everyone involved.

Rey grabbed her empty mug in one hand, reaching for Armie’s hand with the other. “Come on, I smell bacon!” she announced happily, pulling him behind her to the kitchen, where they found Jyn perched on a barstool with an already half-empty mug of coffee and watching Cassian expertly flipping pancakes and adding berries. Rey swiped a handful of blueberries from the bowl near his elbow, laughing as he playfully threatened to smack her with his spatula.

“Those are for the pancakes, _mija_.” Rey just grinned in response, chomping her berries and swiping a piece of bacon next before settling onto the bar stool beside Jyn. “So, working on our next best seller?”

Rey swallowed the bacon. “Maybe. Just woke up with an idea I needed to get down.” She glanced down, hoping the warmth she was feeling rise up in her neck and cheeks wasn’t manifesting in a blush. Cassian just nodded, flipping a pile of pancakes onto a place which he handed to her before doing the same for Jyn and Armitage. They waited for him to fill his own plate before eating, and for a while the kitchen was filled with the sounds of forks against plates, low murmurs requesting someone pass the syrup or whipped cream or juice, and occasionally punctuated with laughter.

It was a good morning.

Once Jyn and Cassian had headed out for the morning, promising to be back just after lunch, Rey looked at her husband expectantly, knowing he had seen her reaction at breakfast and would be waiting for a private moment to ask her about it.

“Are you ready to tell me what you are hiding? You blushed when Cassian asked about whatever you are writing.”

Rey glanced down, feeling the heat creep up her neck again.

“Rey, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” He led her back to the family room, settling on the sectional and pulling her in against his side. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the moment before looking up at him.

“I do, it’s just…a little embarrassing, and now I’m second guessing myself, thinking it was a terrible idea and…” she twisted her hands in her lap. “Just…here,” she said, logging in to the laptop and opening the document she had been working on earlier.

She covered her face as he read it, his own eyebrows rising. “Well, it’s certainly…different from anything you’ve published before.” She made a small sound, curling in on herself, and he wrapped his arm back around her, pulling her back against him tightly. “I think,” he whispered against the shell of her hear, “that this is phenomenal.” His lips pressed just behind her ear and Rey gasped, her earlier discomfort replaced by a vastly different kind of heat.

“Mum and Dad won’t be back for hours, and the cleaners aren’t coming today,” she said, dissolving into a fit of giggles when he pounced.

Jyn and Cassian did in fact clear their afternoon schedules and were home in time for a late lunch. Cassian was juggling a large cardboard box which he held up in triumph, presenting it to Rey. “Look what came in early!”

“Is that…are those…?” At his nod Rey squealed and followed him to his home office, tearing at the cardboard flaps and then freezing with a gasp. “Oh, Dad, they’re so beautiful!” She lifted out one book, finger stroking along the spine. “This is really it; this is the end.” She wasn’t sure why she was crying, really, other than just being completely overwhelmed.

Cassian smiled, lifting another copy out of the box. “On the hard cover jackets, this lettering will all be black and red foil,” he said, indicating the title and author name on the front cover and spine. “And of course there won’t be anything covering Matthias and Kira,” he continued, indicating the cover art depicting a hulking, broad shouldered man standing close to a tiny woman in dark robes, obscured by the bold white letters proclaiming the book was an Advance Reader Copy.

“Are all these already spoken for?”

“No, we have about a dozen extra. Why? Know a critic we might have missed?”

Rey grinned, an expression she had been told often echoed the one her adoptive father had been known to wear when being particularly scoundrel-like. “Not exactly, but I definitely know someone who should have this,” she said, holding up the copy in her hand. Oh, and I need to do some printing, if that’s okay.”

“Anything for you. You know you don’t even have to ask.” He kissed her forehead and left her in the office, heading for the kitchen. “Don’t take too long, though, or I might eat everything!”

After a pleasant afternoon with her parents, Rey had taken a long nap and awakened feeling giddy. She and Armie were having dinner with Poe and Ben. And how amazing was it that she could call them Poe and Ben? She hugged her pillow, smiling as she thought about how amazingly unbelievable this was. She’d met her favorite director AND one of her favorite actors and they knew HER work, wanted to make a movie of it. She had to get ready. Rey nearly launched herself from the bed and headed for the closet, trying to decide what to wear. She had really only brought one business casual outfit (other than the one she had worn on the plane) and a few t-shirts with some leggings and yoga pants, having planned for a much shorter stay without any going out other than the meeting the previous day. She supposed she could borrow something from Mum, they were about the same size although Jyn’s curves were slightly more generous.

Rey opened the closet door to find that the clothes she had worn on the plane and the borrowed shirt were hanging on the bar, neatly covered in plastic from the dry cleaner. She couldn’t believe she had forgotten to take them, but clearly her husband had been running multiple errands while she napped, because in addition to the plastic covered dry cleaning, she found two dresses, both fairly casual, as well as some jeans and a couple of tops, all in her size and perfectly to her taste.

“I thought you might need something else to wear, since I surprised you with a longer trip.” She turned, smiling softly at her husband where he was leaning just inside the door frame. “And,” he began, crossing the room towards her, “I may have been hoping I can get my lovely wife to agree to a date sometime before we go home.”

Rey melted into his embrace. “I think that can be arranged.” She kissed him lightly before turning back to the closet, sighing happily when he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. “So, what should I wear tonight?”

He sighed. “While I would prefer to have you stay in and wear nothing, I suppose that’s not an option.” She shook her head. “So…their son will be there and knowing you I fully suspect you will be on the floor playing with him within minutes if given the opportunity, so not a dress.”

“Fair point,” she said, reaching out for the jeans and a soft, black sweater with three quarter sleeves. Armie let her go with a kiss to her shoulder and a pat on the bum. “Cheeky!” He just shrugged, unapologetic, as he followed her to the shower.

They were only five minutes late.

It was surprisingly easy to access the building, but then they were on a list and the doorman and security guards had apparently been given pictures. After a short elevator ride, they found themselves at the door to the flat and Rey was suddenly overcome with nerves. Then the door opened, and Ben was smiling at them both, ushering them in while Poe was apparently wrangling Bren in the kitchen. By the time the door closed, the boy was barreling into the living room, shrieking Rey’s name as he wrapped himself around her legs.

“Bren, please don’t break her. We have to be gentle with our friends.”

“Oh, sorry Rey! Hey, you wanna see my room?” And then he had her hand, tugging her forward.

“Bren, buddy, maybe in a little bit.” The boy pouted as Ben picked him up, but there was no tantrum so that wasn’t so bad. “Did you finish your dinner?”

“Um…” Bren looked away.

“NO!” Poe called from the kitchen.

Ben set Bren back on his feet. “Go finish your dinner,” he said firmly.

“But!”

Ben pointed at the kitchen and the child stomped away. Ben looked back at Rey and Hux. “Um, sorry about that. SOMEONE let Bren help frost the cake.”

“It’s my birthday, I can do what I want,” Poe called back.

“Yeah, well, when he gets up six times tonight because he can’t sleep and still wakes up at 6:30 in the morning, YOU can get up with him.”

Rey smiled, loving the simple domesticity and banter. She couldn’t help feeling a little jealous and she knew Armie could tell when he tightened the arm around her waist. She flashed him a small smile before turning back to Ben.

“I’m so sorry, please, come in, take off your coats. Can I get you something to drink?” He took their coats and the freshly cleaned shirt Rey held out and ushered them into the great room, hanging their coats on a hook inside the closet door as they stood in front of the sofa, not sitting down quite yet. “So, it’s just the four—well, five of us, since I don’t think the small human will be winding down any time soon, after all. Poe’s dad has the flu and Mom couldn’t make it.” He paused, looking a little tired as he closed his eyes for a moment then shook his head. “Probably for the best, anyway. More relaxed this way.”

Poe walked over, wrapping his arms around Ben and grinning at Rey. “Oh, they brought a present. Can I have it now? Can I have ALL the presents now, PLEEEEEASE?”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Sweetheart, how much of the frosting did YOU eat? You’re practically vibrating.”

Poe made a face and stood up straight again. “Not THAT much. Besides, I’m excited. It’s my birthday and you managed to get my favorite author in the world to come for dinner and we’re being really rude and not making introductions. Hi, Poe Dameron-Solo, welcome, thanks for coming to my wild and crazy birthday bash.” He never even paused for breath while talking and crossing the room, offering a hand to Hux.

“Armitage Hux, the pleasure is mine.”

“Oh, so formal and polite. It’s like _you_ when we force you to be nice to _people_ , honey,” Poe said to Ben, getting a scoff and another eyeroll in response. “Hey, just come over to the table, dinner is almost ready, and we can’t leave Bren unattended too long if we don’t want his dinner to become accidental wall art.” His words were punctuated by the clatter of a fork falling to the floor and a desperate cry of ‘I didn’t mean to.’

At Bren’s request, Rey sat beside him, treated to a nearly endless stream of his thoughts on cartoons, books, airplanes, Daddy’s job (playing pretend with his friends), Papa’s job (like Simon says but with the camera), peas and carrots (generally in favor but not tonight), Brussels sprouts (strong dislike), dogs, cats, ostriches, and cake.

By the time Bren grudgingly finished eating (and only because he had been promised a TINY piece of cake), the adults had all cleared their plates and had their drinks refreshed and were, truthfully, ready for cake themselves. It was a simple thing, round layers and covered in chocolate frosting. Bren helped Poe blow out the candles and clapped ecstatically as his Papa sliced into it.

Rey’s eyes widened at the first bite. “This is real buttercream!” she said, licking her fork. “It’s amazing,” she declared with a moan. “Where did you find it?”

“Oh, Ben made it, and Bren and I made the cake, but that was just a boxed mix,” Poe said, chocolate smeared across his lips. “He has this whole thing about proper frosting,” Poe continued, waving his fork in Ben’s direction. Rey blinked and studied Ben for a moment before shrugging and returning to her cake. She couldn’t dispute it, she far preferred real buttercream over the plastic-y colored shortening the stores tried to pass off. Of course, that might be because one of the first things she had bonded with her parents over had been desserts. Still, real buttercream was far superior to the alternative.

Bren finished the last glob of frosting from his plate and clapped his hands, chanting that it was present time.

“Okay, buddy, in a minute. Drink your milk and then we have to clean up first.” Bren nodded at Ben’s words and grabbed his cup, turning it up to finish off the last of his milk. When the cup was empty Bren carried his plate into the kitchen, reaching up to place it on the high counter and then sending it crashing into the sink with a push before turning to the adults with a proud, chocolatey smile and holding his hands (also frosting covered) out as he waited for someone to wipe him off. Ben knelt on the floor, using a damp paper towel to clean off what he could. “Okay, good enough for now, we’ll have to hose you off before bed, though.” Then he leaned in, whispering something and Bren nodded before racing off down the hall and coming back with a brightly wrapped package which he thrust into Poe’s hands before climbing into his lap.

“Papa! Papa! This is from me and Daddy. Happy birthday.” Poe tore into the present in an explosion of gift wrap, Ben looking on with an affectionate headshake as shredded pictures of cartoon animals holding balloons rained down onto the floor.

Poe swallowed hard when he opened the box to reveal a scrapbook, filled with family photos and decorations clearly chosen and placed by Bren. Rey felt her eyes get misty when he hugged Bren tightly on his lap and reached for Ben’s hand. “When did you even have time?”

Ben shrugged. “Here and there. After nap time, mostly, or when you were at your dad’s.”

Rey had to look away for a moment, turning back when she was fairly sure she wouldn’t cry, and smiling softly as Bren pointed out his favorite embellishments, telling wild stories about them all, before looking at Ben and insisting, “Okay, done, more presents!”

Ben looked at Rey and she waved a hand. “Go ahead, he should open yours next,” she insisted. Ben nodded, handing over another expertly wrapped box.

“Is there even anything in here?” Poe asked, shaking it and frowning.

“No, Poe, I am giving you an empty box for your birthday.”

“Ooooh, sarcasm. My favorite,” Poe said, shredding the paper on this gift as well. He folded back the red tissue paper and stared down in confusion. “You got me…legal paperwork?”

Ben grinned. “Yeah, I guess I did.” He glanced down the table, making eye contact with Rey who had to turn away again, this time to keep from laughing.

“Wait, you know what it is, too?” Rey nodded, her husband offering a smug ‘as do I’ as Poe looked increasingly confused and disbelieving. “Oh my God! Oh my God, holy shit, is this what I think it is?”

Bren happily chanted “Shit, shit, damn it, shit.”

“Bren.” It was gentle, but clearly a warning. “We have talked about this.”

“Oops, sorry Daddy.”

“It’s okay buddy, just—”

“Just ‘member not everybody likes those words so don’t use them too much!” he proclaimed.

“Uh, yeah…” Ben cleared his throat and turned back to Poe. “And to answer your question, yes, if you think that’s a tentative contract for the movie rights to The Final Warrior, you’re right. It’s not 100% final yet, but I don’t think we’re going to have any problems.”

Poe sputtered again, wordlessly this time, before grabbing his husband and kissing him, hard. Then he put Bren down and was instantly out of his chair, rounding the table. “You…oh my God, thank you so much!” he said, grabbing Rey in a crushing hug. “I swear I won’t mess it up!”

Rey laughed and nodded, smiling at him. “I know you won’t. I can’t think of anyone else I would trust with this more than you.” Poe wandered back to his chair, sitting down in a daze.

“Well, not that we can top that—or would try, but Armie and I brought you something, too.” Rey nodded and Ben presented the last package. Poe’s hands were shaking to hard too shred the paper quite as thoroughly as he had his other gifts, but he still managed an impressive mess.

When he opened the box lid to reveal the ARC of Fallen Sun, the final book in the series, he made a yelping noise, lifting the book out and hugging it to his chest for a moment. His brow wrinkled as he looked down and found a stack of printed pages in the box as well.

“What’s this?”

“I, well, I had this idea this morning and I couldn’t sleep until I got it down. It’s not finished but…well, I hope you like it. Your enthusiasm for the possibility of a spin off inspired me.” He lifted the stack of pages with something akin to reverence. Rey cleared her throat. “I, ah, I would recommend saving that until after you read the book. Spoilers, and all.”

Poe nodded, looking back and forth between his gifts, speechless for the moment.

“I think we broke him,” Ben said, smiling fondly and reaching out for Poe’s hand, at least until a crash and a loud cry rang out from down the hallway. He stood, running one hand through his hair. “I’m gonna go check on Bren and try to get him to bed. Will you two stay for a while?” Rey glanced at her husband who nodded, a look she couldn’t quite decipher crossing his face as Ben nodded back and walked away. Her attention moved back to Poe when he finally spoke.

“Best. Birthday. EVER.”


	3. Incentive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe sends Rey his thoughts on his birthday gifts, then ropes Ben into helping him encourage Rey to finish the story she wrote just for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I gave in and added a third chapter. It just didn't make sense to post this as a separate one-shot the way I originally envisioned. Pretty sure this really is the end of this one, though, and we will pick back up AFTER the events of Touch Starved.

The first message from Poe came through before Rey and Armitage even reached her parents’ home. It was a warning that he was reading and she may want to set her phone to silent, as since he couldn’t post his reactions on social media, he was going to send them to her. Rey laughed, showing her husband the message. Both assumed Poe was exaggerating.

He wasn’t.

By the time Rey got the front door unlocked, three more messages had come through, a mix of words, emojis, and gifs. In the mere minutes it took Rey to kick off her shoes, use the loo, and change into pajamas, there were seven unread texts. She shook her head and turned on the device’s Do Not Disturb feature, turning the phone face down on the nightstand after she plugged it into the charger. She was asleep before Armie even climbed into the bed beside her.

There were no nightmares this time, but Rey woke up around 4 AM and was unable to go back to sleep. She picked up her phone and gasped at the number of unread messages waiting for her. It seemed Poe was already nearly halfway through the book and he had some _very_ strong feelings about what had happened to the stoic warrior Matthias and his lover, dark sun priestess Kira.

Rey bit her lip, mentally calculating how long it might be until Poe reached the pivotal scene for them, the first she had ever visualized before she even started writing the first book in the series. Assuming he was still awake, it should be anytime.

The screen lit up in her hand.

Ah, right on cue. She pulled up the message and slapped her hand over her mouth to prevent waking Armie as she snorted in laughter at his words:

_You. Evil. Bitch. ILU so much._

Rey grinned as she typed up a reply: _No one expects the swarm of mad monkeys._

Poe responded with three lines of expletives and an angry face emoji. She sent back a devil face and a shrug.

Poe didn’t respond again until he reached the end of the chapter, sending a quick ‘all is forgiven & ur a goddess’ when Declan and Nicolai arrived to save the day.

She wasn’t sure why she gave into the impulse, but after a moment she tapped out another message, complete with proper capitalization and punctuation:

_You’re Nicolai, you know. And Ben is Declan._

Immediately after hitting send, Rey felt a little queasy. She hadn’t actually admitted that to anyone, not even Armie. He’d figured it out, of course, almost immediately, but he never explicitly mentioned it. Knowing she definitely wouldn’t be able to sleep again now, she slipped from the bed and headed for the kitchen, grabbing her mobile almost as an afterthought.

Poe didn’t send anymore messages that morning, and Rey couldn’t stop worrying about it. Armie did his best to distract her, assuring her it couldn’t possibly be offensive, and as her self-proclaimed number one fan, Poe was probably too overwhelmed to know what to say.

As usual, her husband turned out to be correct…sort of.

Mid-afternoon (and in the middle of watching one of her favorite movies—nearly the only one neither Ben nor Poe were involved in) her screen lit up. When she checked, she was met with a wall of text, starting off with ‘sry babe, ben took ur book away and made me sleep’ continuing through a gushing mass of what was probably supposed to be multiple sentences about how amazing she was but was just a mass of words (and partial words) making up the world’s longest run on, and ending with what she could only read as a _very_ whiny ‘make him give it back.’

_Maybe you should just, you know, ask for it._

Poe’s answer was an immediate ‘not as fun’ followed by him insisting Ben was more likely to listen to Rey anyway.

She was trying to decide whether to even reply when a message came through from _Ben’s_ number.

_Good God, woman! How many riots are you trying to start with chapter 17? Monkeys? Really? What’s next, sea turtles? Parakeets?_

Rey laughed until she cried, then collapsed in a boneless, panting heap.

When she finally recovered enough to sit up again, she found her husband smirking at her over the rim of his mug of tea. When she dared glance at her phone again, she understood why.

**_Armie xoxo:_** _Gentlemen, I fear you have broken my wife. I must insist you cease and desist in such behavior at once._

**_Poe Dameron-(silent)Solo:_ ** _no_

**_Ben Solo-(silent)Dameron:_ ** _Sorry, but…monkeys._

Rey shook her head and bit her lip on a grin as she began her reply. _Yes. Monkeys. I know what I wrote and I stand by it. Ben, give Poe’s book back. It was his birthday gift, after all. Poe, learn to share!_

Poe’s only response was a picture from an old Monty Python sketch with the caption “You’re no fun anymore.”

By the next day, Poe and Ben had both finished the book, Poe had started the new story she’d drafted so quickly and printed out for him, and Ben had hidden both the story and Poe’s phone in order to make his husband go to bed and give them ALL some peace.

It was _almost_ twelve hours before she got another message from Poe.

_U stopped THERE? What next? I need more, you have to tell me!_

When she responded with ‘Ooh, punctuation! You must really be upset!’ And followed up with ‘I haven’t written the rest yet,’ he actually _called_ her. Rey was laughing when she answered, immediately greeted with his playful whining.

“Rey, you _have_ to tell me what happens next!”

Rey laughed. “You just have to wait, Poe. I haven’t written it yet.”

“You’re so mean! Why are you being mean to me? I’m gonna tell Ben you’re being mean!”

Rey sighed and shook her head. “Okay, you do that. Good luck with your endeavors.”

Five minutes after she and Poe hung up, she got a message from Ben that read ‘Poe says you’re being mean. Keep up the good work.’

Ten minutes later she got a message from Poe that he had decided she needed inspiration and incentive to finish his birthday story. It was swiftly followed by a picture of Ben holding a coffee cup and staring out their window, clearly unaware his husband was photographing him.

It continued every few hours for the next three days—pictures of Ben sitting on the sofa with a book, in the kitchen with Bren, napping with his socked feet propped up on the coffee table, and any other little moments Poe felt like capturing and sending to her.

Sadly, it was an effective strategy, and she was able to churn out several more pages. She almost didn’t send them to Poe, not wanting to reward his behavior, but it _was_ part of his birthday gift and it was fun writing a different take on characters she had created and grown to love.

Rey knew fan fiction was a thing that existed, and had even read some in the past (never of her own work, too many legal and ethical issues there), and she was definitely writing her characters into an alternate universe set in the modern world, but it wasn’t really fan fiction if it was her own creation…right? And besides, other than Poe (and probably Ben) and Armitage, no one else was going to read it.

She shook her head and bent back over her laptop. She’d sketched out a rough outline for how she wanted things to go and based on that, the story was about half finished. She lost herself in the writing for a while until another message came through. This time Ben clearly knew the picture was being taken, smirking at the camera over his shoulder from where he was leaning in what she assumed was their bedroom doorway, dressed only in a pair of faded jeans that fit…very nicely.

Rey shook her head, feeling a slight blush heating her face before typing out a message. _OMG, is he POSING for these? Poe, this is getting inappropriate._

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to tell him, based on his response of _No, THIS is getting inappropriate,_ followed swiftly by three more pictures.

Rey was almost afraid to look, but decided she was being silly. So far every picture Poe had sent was no more explicit or inappropriate than any of the professional photo shoots Ben had done (and far less so than some of his roles). They were also all pretty clearly inspired by or directly taken from scenes she had written either in the books or this new story.

The first picture was of Ben lying on his stomach on their bed with a sheet draped just perfectly to suggest nudity but not show anything other than his back and shoulders. The second was a close up of Ben with his head pillowed on his arms, staring out from under his hair. The final picture was another from the back, water dripping off his skin and a white towel slung low over his hips.

Rey dropped her phone as if it had burned her. When she didn’t reply Poe sent a flurry of messages asking if she was okay and apologizing for going too far.

She didn’t respond to him, nor did she answer the message from Ben insisting he hadn’t realized Poe was sending her THOSE pictures and eloquently and profusely apologizing.

With a wicked grin, she left that message on read as well, choosing to ignore the situation for the moment and go get ready for date night with her husband instead. Let them suffer a bit.

She eventually sent Ben a message that she wasn’t upset but was going to let Poe stew a bit longer. His response was to encourage her and offer to make Poe sleep on the sofa.

Rey made Poe wait for nearly 36 hours, not responding at all until after she and Armitage had returned home and gotten some sleep after their flight. He’d received some messages from both Poe and Ben apologizing and been confused until Rey showed him the messages and pictures Poe had sent to her as incentive to keep writing. Armie had gazed at her adoringly when she explained why she’d refused to respond, muttering that he loved it when she was evil before kissing her goodbye and heading to the office for the day.

She’d waited until after lunch before sending Poe the completed story, along with a collage of the pictures he’d sent her and a few she’d found of Poe, and of Poe and Ben together at various events. The only personal message she’d included was ‘Thx 4 the _incentive._ I’ll see your “inappropriate” and raise you 9k words of smut. Enjoy the rest of your birthday gift.’

She was already laughing when she answered his video call five minutes later, tears streaming down her face as he sputtered and babbled.

“Jesus, Rey, I thought I was going to end up hit with some kind of sexual harassment suit!”

Rey calmed herself and gave Poe a _look_ via the camera (probably less effective that way, but he seemed to get the point). “Poe, you _did_ in fact send me unsolicited, suggestive images of your husband. You deserved to suffer a little.”

He sighed. “I mean, I guess that’s fair.” He rubbed a weary hand over his face. He seemed tired. Rey felt a momentary twinge of guilt for what she assumed was her part in that. “So, I may have talked to a couple of people about a possible script for The Final Warrior.”

Rey blinked at the subject change. “Not going to write it yourself, then?”

Poe huffed out a laugh. “Hardly. No, not me. I may have played around with the idea and have a very definite vision for it, but I know my strengths. I’ve talked to Kay about it, and I think she would be on board.”

“Kay as in Kaydel Connix?”

“Yeah, she’s a friend and a fan.”

“A fan of you? Or Ben?”

“I mean, I hope both of us too, but I meant she’s a fan of yours.”

Rey dropped the phone, cursing as she scrambled to pick it back up with shaking hands while Poe laughed. She fiddled with the little ring on the back of the case, finally managing to get the device balanced on the kitchen table.

Kaydel Connix was best known as a sought-after screen writer, but she’d done it all—acting, voice over, directing, producing. She’d become a household name when, at nineteen, she had written, directed, and starred in Kill Order, an action movie about female assassins who turned vigilante. It hadn’t been the best movie ever, but it had quite a cult following, Rey included.

“Rey, hon, you are just too cute. It shouldn’t be surprising that you have fans.” She didn’t reply, just gestured helplessly and refused to look into the camera.

“This is just…look, a week ago, my parents and Snap Wexley were the biggest celebrities I knew, and then I met you and Ben and now you just casually throw out that fucking Kaydel ‘Kill Order’ Connix is a fan of my books and I just…it’s a lot, Poe.”

“Oh, God, I forgot people still called her that. I need to remember that one.”

Rey made a face. “Really Poe, that’s what you’re going to focus on?”

He paused, then brightened. “Hey, you know Snap Wexley? Do you think you can help me get a reservation at his bistro for our anniversary?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Poe, I think if you call and make a reservation in your name OR your husband’s you’ll be fine. You have nearly six months.”

“Oh, someone’s been stalking us!”

Before Rey could answer she heard Ben’s voice in the background, as if he’d just come into the room. “We have the same anniversary, Poe. You knew that.” She caught a glimpse of him carrying a laundry basket behind Poe as he called out a friendly “Hi, Rey,” before disappearing from view again.

Poe shook his head. “I take it Ben knew you weren’t actually mad?” At her nod, he cursed and asked if that was why he’d had to sleep on the couch.

“Revenge is a dish best served cold, Poe.”

“God, you’re amazing. I swear, you’re, like, the female Ben.”

“I’ll choose to take that as a compliment,” she said drily.

Poe just shrugged. “It was meant as one.” He paused a moment, thinking about something. “Rey, I know you said Ben is Declan, but I’ve been thinking…when and if we do get to actually make a Final Warrior movie, how would you feel about him playing Mattias?”

“Poe, honestly, I can’t think of another actor I would trust with the role. I had sort of assumed…I mean, this was a passion project for both of you, right?”

“Oh God, he showed you, didn’t he? The treatment and partial script.” Poe covered his face and pretended to swoon.

Rey giggled, as he had intended. “It’s the reason I agreed.” Poe’s face transformed into a dopey grin, eyes going distant. “And on that note, I’m going to say goodbye for now, Poe. Enjoy your birthday porn—just, maybe, don’t tell me how much.”

She could hear both men laughing as she ended the call.


End file.
